1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to improvements in mufflers for internal combustion engines and more particularly, but not by way of limitation, to a muffler having means for reducing back pressure and increasing the efficiency of the operation of the muffler.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Many of the conventional mufflers available today for use in conjunction with an internal combustion engine direct the exhaust gases from the engine through a plurality of small openings or ports which frequently become clogged with rust, carbon, and the like, during use of the muffler. It will be apparent that this clogging of the ports reduces the efficiency of the operation of the muffler. For example, the inefficiency of the muffler operation frequently creates back pressure in the engine, which reduces upper cylinder lubrication, and reduces the horse power of the engine. In addition, the conventional mufflers in use today do not adequately muffle the sound of the engine exhaust which is objectionable, particularly in the light of the present day noise pollution controls.